


one's desires

by quetie



Category: Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia
Genre: Come Inflation, Duma!Fernand, Entity Possession, M/M, Mind Reading, Stomach Bulge, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-06 22:15:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17948135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quetie/pseuds/quetie
Summary: duma can read the minds of those he's possessed - and fernand is no different.or, the fic where fernand is ravished by tentacles based on his imagination.





	one's desires

**Author's Note:**

> i was up for three hours writing this

normally, if a person were possessed by some mad entity, they would want it to leave as fast as possible.

in fernand’s case, he was the same - but not until the god read his damned mind.

he almost forgot about him - forgetting how his appearance changed, forgetting the second voice in his head, all for the sake of his own preserved sanity. but the moment he thinks one lust - filled thought, the god’s all over him, almost like he hadn’t forgotten, hadn’t been ignoring him for who knows how long.

that’s his situation right now - those damned tendrils pinning him to the bed, more seeming to spawn as the god interrogated his thoughts and desires, searching for everything the silver-haired nobleman wanted done to him.

they merely poked at him for the time being - running along his bare torso, teasing at his face. he guessed the god was taking his sweet time, wanting to catch him off-guard. he shuddered with each movement the limb - like allusions made, praying they would at least go easy on him.

and then one curled around his length, and he let out a hiss. the slow, tantalizing movements had him in some sort of trance, he realizes. more of them begin to move - holding his arms above his head from where he laid on his bed, some locking his legs in a position where he was easily accessible...one even curled around his throat, leaving only some space for him to breathe.

duma planned on ravishing him, he takes a moment to realize.

the soft movements of the tendrils now became more rough - a somewhat rough tug to his nipples has him straining against his binds. they curl around him, attacking every soft spot they can get to - and he was loving all of it. the soft moans that left him from each tendril, from dragging themselves across his skin, to pleasuring him in many areas, was a symbol that easily said he wanted more.

that’s when the tendrils shifted - pulling him forward so he sat on his knees - and secured him in that position.

and then - gods, how many were there? more than just a few of the tendrils played at his entrance, teasing the tight ring of muscle with small flicks that left him breathless, gasping for more. it felt like the teasing would never stop, and as he thought that, two of the thinner tendrils slid inside him, and his breath hitched, a moan leaving him. he knew their purpose, however - not to please him, but to prep him for what he knew the god would bring to him. they ever so slowly worked him open, making sure to avoid spots that would bring him pleasure. he was already shuddering from the treatment - his length was fully erect, and the tendril around it lowered, curling around its case with a pleasingly tight grip.  
so that’s how the god was going to go through with this.

his head lowered, lips parted only a small amount so he could breathe. a tendril detached itself from where it held him and slid into his mouth, growing only thicker as it entered his throat. he found himself moaning around it; this is the type of thing he enjoys, and damn the god for finding this out. he supposed the god only did this to keep him quiet - he’s somewhat loud, for what he knows.

and then he felt it - that tendril that slid against his backside, lowering itself only further to his hole. it was so thick, it felt so damned large, and he wanted it, oh gods did he want it. it slid against him, making him shudder every time it moved. and then it reared back ever so slightly, and plunged itself inside him, and he bit into the tendril inside his mouth, throwing his head back and moaning around the intrusion. it stretched him, almost to the breaking point, and it kept travelling upward; there was a certain place it would stop, and it soon hit it.

he looked down, even though he didn’t have to - he could feel the tendril, shifting inside him, finding its way inside his stomach and rummaging around his organs just to fit. he could easily look down anyway, the outline of the tendril clear against his skinny body. it was big, it took too much space inside him and he loved it.

and then they started moving - both the one inside his mouth, and the one crawling its way inside his stomach, and he almost felt like he would faint. the pleasure was too much, and most of his noises were either muffled or muted against the intrusion in his mouth - he wouldn’t last long at all, he knew that for sure. he already felt like he pushed himself past the edge, but even if he wanted to come, he couldn’t. the tendril wrapped tightly around his length signified that. he would just need to wait until the god was satisfied.

he shifted with every movement of the tendrils - almost in a rocking motion. their sheer size was to blame - he liked it rough, and that’s what he got. it caused him to shake, shudder, sometimes even find himself losing consciousness. it was hard to ignore even the slightest movements from the intrusions.

smaller tendrils wrapped around his midsection, over the bulge of the tendril to keep him steady. they only did this momentarily, however - another thing that duma had understood was that fernand wanted more - he wanted to be filled, just the feeling and thought of it brought him to shudder.

the tendrils around him released him, and his body shook - he rode through his orgasm, pained gasps muffled because he couldn’t release. he needed to, he had to. he was already past the brink, and he was being driven into overstimulation. and then he felt the tendrils shudder, and he prepared himself for what was to come.

the ones inside of him spilled first - the white fluid painting his insides, his throat, so much of it that it even flowed inside him, his belly feeling like it might overflow from how much it had filled. his eyes rolled back into his head, tears almost pushing past his eyes. he loved it. he loved this.

the smaller ones on the outside shuddered, spilling soon after and painting his skin with the flud - it had a seemingly nice smell to it, he thought, though perhaps he may just be loopy. the tendril around his base released itself, and the nobleman found his own release, spilling onto his bedsheets.

everything was still for a moment. the room was quiet, though the smell of sex was obviously present. then the tendrils moved again, lowering fernand back onto his bed gently - he was on the brink of passing out, and they didn’t want to disturb his rest. they let go of him oh so carefully, then disappearing, as if they were just clouds in the air. the ones inside him took their sweet time pulling out, leaving fernand’s entrance slightly agape, and his mouth and lips bruised, slight, quiet noises of pleasure leaving him, before silencing.

they also disappeared - like vanishing into thin air, and all that was left was their mess - and the mess they made of fernand. he laid, seemingly like a mind-broken man on his bed, as his eyes shut and he found himself passing out due to tiredness.

perhaps he should think of these things more often..


End file.
